HunHan Kiss Me, Maybe?
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: No Summary, just read, okay? It's HunHan! nyrempet M inside/?


**Title:** Kiss Me, Maybe?

**Author:** luhansgirlorz

**Cast(s):** EXO Sehun, Luhan, the rest find by urself.

**Length:** 1.373 words

**Genre:** Yaoi, a little bit comedy(?) and M content.

**Rated:** T to M(?)

**A/N: **based on my roleplay story (minus adegan itunya/? –a). Real pairingnya seharusnya bukan HunHan, tapi aku rasa kurang greget, jadinya aku ubah jadi HunHan. Seperti biasa, RnR juseyoo~

—

Luhan merengut sepanjang hari ini. Entah karena apa. Hal itu membuat _member _EXO yang lain bertanya-tanya kenapa _member _tertua kedua yang mengaku _manly _itu tampak kesal sekali. Ya, semuanya. Kecuali seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan PSPnya di ruang tengah; Sehun.

"Mungkin karena Sehun berhasil melumpuhkan _serangan _Luhan _hyung_. Luhan _hyung _kan ingin sekali menjadi _seme_, tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan _hyung _menjadi _seme_ dalam hubungan mereka.."

"Ah, tapi Sehun terlihat tidak berusaha menenangkan Luhan _hyung_, apa mungkin semalam Luhan _hyung _berhasil menjadi _seme_nya, lalu sekarang ia sedang mengadakan aksi ngambek dengan mengacuhkan Luhan _hyung_?"

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.."

Joonmyun yang kebetulan lewat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya—Kyungsoo—dan Jongdae tengah berbisik-bisik di sofa sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Sang _guardian angel _pun menghampiri duo penggosip itu, mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo, kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Joonmyun. Basa-basi saja, sebenarnya. Hanya dengan melihat gelagat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saja sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tentu saja, semua _member _EXO membicarakannya hari ini.

Jongdae mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berjauhan di depan televisi, dengan Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan PSPnya, sementara Luhan hanya duduk dengan wajah tertekuk sambil menggonta-ganti _channel _televisi. Joonmyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya Luhan _hyung _adalah _member _tertua kita. Caranya ngambek benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Dan itu juga penyebab tidak ada yang mau mengakui kalau dia _manly_." Kyungsoo ikut tertawa. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyun, sementara yang bersangkutan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mereka sebenarnya kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara _bubble tea couple _itu. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu pelan, "Padahal semalam mereka mengusirmu dari kamar. Kupikir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang _dasyat_. Rasanya pengorbananmu semalam sia-sia saja kalau ternyata mereka malah bertengkar begini."

"Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia juga, Kyungie. Berkat Sehun mengusirku, aku bisa tidur sekamar denganmu, kan."

"Ah, benar juga.."

Jongdae melirik ke arah Joonmyun yang sedang menjawil hidung Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Ia lupa, perhatian Kyungsoo hanya akan tertuju pada Joonmyun saat mereka sedang bersama, dan itu artinya, yang lain akan terlupakan begitu saja. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Jadi, daripada menjadi obat nyamuk, lebih baik ia menyingkir saja.

"Yang disanaa perang duniaa~ yang disini berbunga-bunga~~ Oh indahnyaa dunia serasa milik berduaa~ yang lain ngontrak!" Jongdae mencibir dengan nada yang ia buat asal-asalan, membuat Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat—mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya lagu apa yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh sang _main vocal _EXO M itu. Sementara Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya, dan segera menyingkir menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling menatap dengan kebingungan tersirat di mata mereka.

—

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sehun masih berkutat dengan PSPnya. Ini sudah empat jam lebih, dan Luhan sudah hampir bosan menunggu. Mau sampai kapan Sehun mau _berkencan_ dengan PSPnya? Secinta apapun Luhan terhadap rubiknya, tetap saja pasti membosankan setengah mati mengutak-atik benda itu selama empat jam lebih. Tapi, kenapa Sehun terlihat tak bosan sama sekali memainkan PSPnya selama itu?

Luhan menekuk bibirnya—membuat Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat menganga lebar melihat momen langka itu. _Hyung_nya tampak begitu _cute_, sayang sekali _his cuteness_ hanya ditunjukkan saat ia sedang merajuk pada Sehun—jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah HunHan _shipper_. Pemuda China itu beringsut mendekati Sehun. Berharap Sehun akan berhenti memainkan PSPnya, dan beralih memperhatikannya.

"Sehunnie.."

"Hmm.."

"Sehunaa.."

"Apa, _hyung_?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Aku mendengarkanmu. Katakan saja, aku sedang berusaha mengalahkan skor tertinggi milik Kkamjong.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Jadi, bagi Sehun, mengalahkan skor si pesek Jongin itu lebih penting dari memperhatikan kekasihnya? Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia baru saja akan merebut PSP sialan itu dan membantingnya hingga remuk redam saat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Luhan menyeringai lebar, membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikan mereka dengan kamera di tangannya tak jauh dari situ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti arti seringai Luhan barusan.

_Rasakan pembalasanku, Oh Sehun! _"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun, berbisik. "_Kiss me_?"

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol menjerit kegirangan seperti seorang _fangirl_ karena wajah Sehun dan Luhan hanya berjarak lima senti—oke, abaikan saja HunHan _hardcore shipper _yang satu itu. Sehun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, merasa senang sekaligus heran. Mereka sudah sering berciuman, karena Sehun sudah pasti tak akan keberatan memberinya selusin ciuman sekalipun meski Luhan tak memintanya, bibir Luhan sudah menjadi candu baginya. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya Luhan meminta hal semacam itu. Jadi, Sehun ingin sedikit iseng. "Cium tidak, ya?"

Luhan sudah pasti akan menendang Sehun ke luar angkasa kalau saja ia tidak ingat tujuan awalnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian membukanya kembali. Memasang wajah memelasnya, lengkap dengan _deer eyes_ andalannya. "_Kiss me, maybe_?"

Sehun membatu seketika, membuat Luhan bersorak dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil—

—sebelum akhirnya berubah status menjadi gagal total karena ia tak sempat menghindar saat Sehun dengan cekatan meraih tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya ganas.

Jadi, tadi Luhan berniat mengerjai Sehun. Rencananya, ia meminta Sehun menciumnya. Ia sudah menduga Sehun akan mengisenginya dengan mengatakan _cium tidak yaa_, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan jurus andalannya; _deer eyes_. Ia tahu, Sehun tak akan sanggup melawan jurusnya yang satu itu. Lalu, ia akan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja saat Sehun akan menciumnya. Namun ia lupa memperhitungkan satu hal.

Meski Sehun adalah _member_ terpayah dalam mengingat _dance move _dan lirik lagu, tapi Sehun amat sangat cekatan kalau menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada gunanya meratapi kebodohannya karena melalaikan satu poin penting yang membuat rencananya gagal total sekarang, toh semua sudah terlanjur. Ia berjanji dalam hati, lain kali ia tidak akan melakukan kelalaian macam ini lagi. Sekarang, lebih baik nikmati saja ciumannya.

Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan dengan segera saat ia melihat mulut Luhan terbuka sedikit ketika ciuman mereka terlepas untuk menghirup udara. Dalam hati, Sehun berjanji, ia tidak akan lagi mengerjai Luhan seperti tadi. _Deer eyes _Luhan benar-benar berbahaya, mampu membangkitkan setan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau Joonmyun dan Kris menceramahinya siang dan malam lagi seperti minggu lalu karena ia ketahuan menghabisi Luhan di atas ranjang sampai _hyung_nya itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Dan untuk saat ini, lebih baik ia tuntaskan dahulu. Persetan soal omelan Kris dan Joonmyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, setan dalam dirinya sudah terlanjur bangkit.

—

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya—Luhan berbaring di atas karpet dan Sehun berada di atasnya. Melakukan _french kiss_, dengan tangan Sehun yang menyusup di balik kaus Luhan. Joonmyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seingatnya, sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka masih terlihat seperti orang bertengkar. Ditinggal mengobrol sebentar dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa sekarang mereka—Sehun dan Luhan—menjadi semakin _panas_?

Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Chanyeol berjongkok tak jauh darinya, memegang kamera dengan wajah sumringahnya. Pandangannya beralih ke Kyungsoo saat ia merasakan lengan kemejanya ditarik oleh kekasihnya itu. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah padam—Joonmyun juga, siapa yang tidak _panas_ melihat adegan _live_ seperti itu di siang hari, di musim panas, pula! Malah sekarang kaus Luhan tersingkap ke atas, menampilkan _abs_nya beserta kedua _nipple _yang sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sehun—

Joonmyun sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"_Guys, get a room, please_!"

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar, kemudian dengan serempak menoleh ke arah Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Juga Chanyeol yang masih asik menatap kameranya. Luhan dengan sigap membenarkan kausnya dan mendorong Sehun menjauh, mendadak merasa malu karena aktivitas seksnya dilihat _member_ lain. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menarik Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Mumpung sudah diberi izin untuk melajutkannya di dalam kamar oleh Joonmyun.

"Yah, sayang sekali hanya pembukaannya saja.." Chanyeol mengeluh sambil memasukkan kamera ke dalam wadahnya. "Biarlah, yang penting aku sempat mengabadikannya. HunHan _shipper _yang lain pasti iri padaku. Hahaha.."

Joonmyun menatap horor Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Chanyeol, jangan publikasikan videonya!"

"_H-hyung_..."

Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia hendak bertanya ada apa, namun Kyungsoo sudah menyeretnya menuju—oh, tidak. Kamarnya. Joonmyun menelan ludahnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke kamar?

"K-kau mengantuk?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Joonmyun dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. "A-aku... sudah tidak tahan lagi, _hyung_.."

Joonmyun lelaki sehat. Ada _makanan_ terhidang di depan mata, bagaimana kalau _dimakan_ saja?

_I'M COMING, BABY KYUNGIEEEE~~~~_

—_END_


End file.
